My Butler (English Ver)
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! The story about me and the butler. Butler!GoM x Ojou!Reader. CHAPTER 2 : Yandere Butler Type - Seijuuro Akashi. Warning : OOC, failed, and grammar errors everywhere. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I translated this one and did some editing. I've same fanfic in bahasa with same title. It has already reach chapter 3. Actually, I was a bit lazy to translate this, but I didn't have any option, yes, I've been doing this for someone.**

**The fact is 'my English is so bad, I can't help it'. So, be gentle. If you find some mistakes, please tell me already. And, please enjoy the fic.**

**Settings : GoM as your butlers alternately.**

**For Chapter 1 : You're the daughter of Murasakibara Family. Kuroko as your butler. Kise and Murasakibara would make an appearance as other characters.**

**Note : Ojousan means Milady.**

* * *

**My Butler**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kuudere Butler Type**

* * *

.

.

Very bright morning.

I'd still asleep on my soft bed. Suddenly, I heard someone opened the big curtains at my room. I knew who was doing it.

I blinked a little, aware of morning sun invaded my room. I got annoyed of sunshine smile is too bright. The more I hid myself under the warm blanket.

"Ojousan.."

I ignored a flat voice that called me. Still struggling under blanket, I tried to ignore it. 'I need more sleep. Let me sleep for a moment, please'—that was I thought.

"Ojousan, it was 7 o'clock. Otherwise, you could be getting late."

"Hmm..Let me sleep a little longer, Kuroko."

"I can't. Today is your first day in a new school. You have to be quick."

"No way.." I moaned.

"…"

Someone I called by Kuroko—he didn't want to care. He pulled my blanket and saw that my body still folded behind the blanket.

"Ojousan. Please, up fast. Otherwise, I'll give your favorite breakfast to Atsushi-san."

"Hah? Don't!"

Quick as a flash, I got up from my bed and saw Kuroko who was trying to fold the blanket. As might I expected, he still spoke with a flat face and a flat tone. He was wearing neat outfit—black coat, black slacks and a white gloves. His hair neat combed.

I got annoyed. Again, Kuroko did the same trick to wake me up. He threatened me with the poker-threatening face of him and he always said he would give my favorite breakfast to my supper-belly-rubber-brother—Atsushi Murasakibara.

It was not like I'm a stingy person or I save some food, but my brother had outrageous appetite. I could run out of food, plus I always had favorite menus for my breakfast. I just didn't want to lose it.

"Ojousan, please take a bath. I've prepared everything you need. Your breakfast, I'll serve it immediately. Excuse me." Kuroko left my room and closed the door quietly. I grunted.

.

.

Murasakibara family—my family, include the family of the famous elite food business. Not only that, the market shares of my family business were very broad. My family won all of food business. In essence, I'm in a wealthy family.

Someone who disrupted my sleep—Tetsuya Kuroko was my new butler. He substituted the old butler who had faithfully devoted many years in Murasakibara Family. Due to my old butler was sick, he had to be replaced by the new butler.

In a way, I'm a bit annoyed about his behavior. Neither he wasn't polite—even he was very polite—but he always talked with that flat voice, that flat tone, and that flat expression of his face. I was a bit confused about what was he thinking. His expression very consistent, flat and didn't change that made me feel a little stiff around him, yes, unable to relax.

*Sound of door knocked*

"Ojousan.."

"Yeah, what is it, Kuroko?"

"I've prepared your breakfast. Atsushi-san is also already at the dining room. If you don't immediately…"

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" I shouted in irritated way.

I came out from my room and found the sky-blue-haired man who was waiting at the door. Oh God, he was looking at me with his big eyes innocently. What should I do? I started feel so uncomfortable by his gaze—again.

"Come on."

"Very well, Ojousan."

.

.

.

[At the dining room]

Atsushi-Niichan devoured all of food in front of him. Like a Titan who was starving and saw people scattering. While Kuroko stood behind me and looked at me who was eating slowly.

"Yum..Yumm…Kuro-chin~ yum. How your days here? Yum..You're already feel at home, huh?"

"Of course, Atsushi-san."

"Ah, _sou_~? Nyam.. so, that's good. Fine with him, _Imouto-chan_~"

"Huh? I know it. I'm done, I go first, Nii-chan. Come on, Kuroko."

"Yes, Ojousan."

"Jaa nee~"

.

.

.

I was a little bit nervous. The day was my first day I entered a new school. I could go to school elsewhere but due to a certain problem I often moved to another school.

The car stopped right at the gate of the school. I was trying to spruce up my look. Kuroko opened the car door for me, "Ojousan, we're already arrived."

"O-Oh." I spoke nervously.

The students who had just come splattered on the front of the school gate. Some of them on their own, and some are clustered. When I got out of the car, all the students suddenly looked at me.

"Look. Isn't she Murasakibara Ojou? Ow, her butler's so cute."

"I heard, she was in your class."

"Well, at least, we're never be friends. She is a rich princess, after all."

I could hear you guys. But, I'd already notice the reason why I always moved around school. Yes, because I'd a social trouble at school—because I'm in a wealthy family. That's why my school friends always felt reluctant to hang out with me. Was that wrong? I never expected to be a rich princess.

"Ojousan, your hair."

Kuroko was trying to reach my hair which seems a bit messy. Didn't I already pay attention to my appearance? Huft, I understood. Maybe, I was too nervous so I wasn't aware of it. Kuroko tidied it up for me. Oh, no, I didn't like this situation—everyone saw.

"Get your hands off, Kuroko!" I screamed.

"_Summimasen_. Forgive my impertinence."

He bowed his head as an apology. I left him and started to walking around my new school. I could hear the people started gossiping about me.

.

.

.

"Ojousan, is there a problem with your school? Since you return home, you look glum." Kuroko started a topic. But, why it must be that matter?

"No, Kuroko." I tried to hide something.

I was sitting at my study desk—trying to read a novel that I bought after school. Yes, I love books. I love to reading books, novels specially. There were many knowledge and lessons I could get. Even reading novels was a hobby that made me forget all about annoying events.

"Do you want some tea, Ojousan?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, shall I prepare?"

I nodded.

Kuroko went out of my sleeping room and took the teapot along with the cup already contained my favorite tea—Herbal tea. He was presenting the tea on my table in warm circumstances—yes, circumstances of the warm tea I love. I took the cup and began to sip. Somehow, I felt sad remembering it again.

"Nee, Kuroko. You know?"

"What is it, Ojousan?"

"I hurt my best friend in elementary school. But, because of my family was the largest contributors to the school, I considered not doing anything."

"…" Silent.

"You know how I felt that time? Bad. Very bad."

"…" Silent, again.

"The herbal tea is her favorite tea. She wasn't able to hold a cup of her favorite tea because of the accident."

"…"

I took a glance at Kuroko. Again. That flat face—no expression, again. Well, I was serious here, but why he always replied me with that silent attitude? Just forget it, Kuroko would not respond me.

"Forget it. I'm like a fool to tell it to you."

"…"

Silent remained. I tried to enjoying my tea and flipping through the pages of my new novel. Then, suddenly, Kuroko spoke, "Is that why you're always been a spoiled girl and misbehave around your friends? You're too afraid of the same incident happen, right?"

I blinked.

Kuroko who had been silent suddenly began to talk—of course flatly. What had been he was thinking? I gazed at the soft blue of his eyes with terrible look. I knew, what he said was true but I also didn't like the way he spoke, seemed to underestimate me—no, that wasn't right—the fact was I felt miserable about myself for being so childish.

"None of your business," I replied.

"Of course that's my business. Ojousan matters also concern me because Ojousan is everything to me," he said.

Again, I looked at Kuroko. What did he say? He had commented spicy about me with a flat faced and then he was pretentious concern about me? Hey, wait! What was wrong with me? Why I blushed? Was that Kuroko so good to make me blushed? Why he looked different?

He continued, "If you keep this up, you'll be forever alone. Living alone is not fun, Ojousan."

Kuroko approached and smiled at me, then wiped clean all my ritual of tea drinking because I'd ran out.

.

.

.

Next day.

Sunny morning, as usual I'd still asleep. Kuroko tried to wake me up. I heard his voice—I was usually still squirming on the bed suddenly got up from my bed before he could pull the blanket.

"Ku-Kuroko? Can you go out? I want take a bath," I stuttered.

"Very well, Ojousan."

Kuroko left.

Today was different. Yeah, Kuroko looked different in my eyes. Although the expression of his face was still the same, somehow looked different. I could feel the loud beats in my chest. This beats happened since he said his statement last night.

"Errgh…what is this feeling?"

.

.

.

"Ojousan, already arrived."

Kuroko opened the car door. He reached out a hand to help me get out of the car. I'm confused. He never reached out like this. What was it? Not only my feel, but Kuroko actually looked different. Even just before I left home, he had praised my appearance and smiled sweetly—that act made red tinge dropped in my face.

I'm out of the car, and ignored his helping hand. I just walked into the school gate, pretending not to care about him but then,

"Wait a minute, Ojousan."

He called me. Why was I even panic? I was like the people who wanted to escape from the shackles of heinous criminals. Yes, he was. The flat-faced heinous criminal without emotion who had been make my heart flutter naturally.

"—this, left behind." He said and smiled gently at me.

I was staring at his hand that held my school bag. Oh, no, why I forgot it? I took the bag out of his grasp, and physical contact happened between our hands when I did it—successfully made my face more redden.

He continued his words, "—Be enthusiastic, because there're many people who want to be your friends."

"Erggh .." I left him alone in a rush way even almost hit people.

"? Ojousan?"

.

.

.

I was very happy today. I looked at my phone. There was a written message, 'There is no event, today. How about go play somewhere? I know a great place-ssu."

"What is it? Since morning you smile, Ojousan. Is there something that makes you happy?" Kuroko asked me.

"AH! Kuroko, look, look! I received email from Kise!" I said in enthusiasm.

"Hm?"

I approached Kuroko who was preparing the tea for me. Kuroko tried to look at my phone, close to me. I realized I was too close to him, and began to blush again. I gave my phone to him and went away.

His eyebrows bent, "Kise? Who is he?"

I replied, "He is my classmate. He's a model! I managed to make friend with him. It's thanks to you, Kuroko."

"Thanks to me?"

"Given what you said that time—" I was getting more flushed.

"—_Yappari_, I don't want to be alone. I'm trying to improve myself and began to open up."

"Really? That's good." Kuroko talked with the usual tone, but it felt weird. Well, I seemed to ignore it, because today I would go with Kise.

"Today is the first time that there is a friend who ask me to play. I'm really happy."

Kuroko smiled at me. "All right, I'll prepare the things you need. Hopefully today's fun."

I nodded excitedly. Kuroko bowed his head as he went and started making preparations.

.

.

.

A few months later.

I seemed begin eager to come to school. I already had many friends. I even managed to become the manager of the basketball club. My activities at school had being more dense, making my meeting percentage with Kuroko decreased.

I only met with Kuroko in the morning, breakfast, and in the car. The rest, I just met him after school and then I went to sleep because I was too tired with my activities. Rarely I talked to him, plus Kuroko had doesn't talk too much of personality. But, sometimes I often talked about my friends, and as usual he had the same face—flat, lack of expression.

I was getting familiar with a person named Kise. Kise was a member of the school basketball team as well as my classmate. Any holiday, I spent time with my new friends or with members of the basketball team.

"Ojousan .."

"Ah, Kuroko. Today I'm going to meet Kise."

"You see him more often. You must be a good friend with him."

"Hem! Yes, thanks to him I've many friends. I'm very happy."

"Really?" Kuroko smiled again, as forced.

"Kuroko? Are you okay?"

"Ah, nothing. Then, I'll prepare a meal for you before you go. Will you need to be picked up?"

"No need. Kise will take me. He said, there are important things he wanted to say to me after then."

"Important? I understand. Excuse me."

.

.

.

I'd spent time with Kise at the amusement park. Kise accompanied me back to the front of my house. Then, I asked him, "Ano, Kise. You said there are important things you want to say. What are they?"

"E-to, it's ..."

Kise's face began to redden flushed look. Somehow, I seemed to understand what he would say. I felt I see myself at the sight of Kise, seeing myself as if talking to Kuroko. Expression I had when I was talking to Kuroko.

"Kise .." I mumbled.

"I like you-ssu."

That was true. All this time I thought there was something weird about Kise and turned out like this. But, I only considered him as a friend. My first friend since the event I harmed my best friend, so she was hit by a car and her hand had to be amputated due to run over.

"Ano, Ki-Kise .. I-I'm .. already ..." I was getting nervous. I stuttered. I thought of Kuroko. Yeah, remembering about him.

"You've got the person you like?" I nodded slowly. I didn't dare look at Kise.

"You like Kurokocchi. I know it, I just want to express my feelings for you. Although, I know, I would refused-ssu. I do know, when you see Kurokocchi, you look different."

"But, Kuroko doesn't care about me. He just runs his job as a butler. I know it," I said. Suddenly, my hands started to tremble.

"Why don't you try to confess your feelings for him? You don't know if you haven't try. I go home first-ssu. See you at school."

"Kise .."

"—It's okay." Kise was waving to me. His figure is far, far and far away then disappeared behind the dark of night. I still remembered the coercion smile on his face. What was that expression would I be if I confess my feelings on Kuroko? I didn't dare, afraid of getting hurt.

.

.

.

"Ojousan ...?"

Kuroko approached me that until the middle of the night still awoke. I was sitting on a park bench in my house, looked at the beautiful light of the moon and remembering the confession.

"Ah, Kuroko."

When I gazed at Kuroko, I depressed. I didn't want to incur the bitter facial expression like Kise on my face, I was too scared.

"Why are you still here? Not good for your health, better sleep soon."

"Kuroko, why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I do not know, Ojousan. Looks like I'm thinking about something, but I don't understand what's I'm thinking."

"...?"

I glanced at Kuroko. His face was still flat but the atmosphere around him felt gloomy. "Did something happen to you and Kise-kun? You look glum when got home. Is that why?"

I turned away. Why Kuroko should talk about this? No other topic? But, I finally decided, "Kise confesses his feelings to me. He said he likes me."

"Really?"

Really? That the only response, just that? Laughable, Kuroko.

"..."

"So, what's the problem, Ojousan? You accept him?"

"Of course not, YOU FOOL!" I shouted at his face. Fool! You fool, Kuroko!

Why I even got angry? Was it because he didn't respond me in a good way? I could see Kuroko a bit surprised. Though his expression didn't change, but he blinked repeatedly when saw I shouted.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

I sighed, "—Never mind. Who should apologize was me."

"..."

Silent remained again. Crickets out there began to be heard. Cold night affected my body. I was getting cold. Then, Kuroko approached, took off his coat and covering them onto my body. I started blushing again as his face and body so close to me.

"Better, we get in, Ojousan. It's cold here."

"..."

Kuroko observed me, who had been silent instead, he finally held my hand.

"—Excuse me, but if you do like this, Ojousan, you'll be sick."

I just followed along when he was holding my hand. I could feel the warm hand that was bigger than mine. Warm feel of his fingers, watching the back of his, his sky-blue hair blown by night wind, then I stopped for a moment. He turned facing me that suddenly stopped. Somehow I felt sad.

"What wrong Ojousan?"

"Kise looked glum as I refused, Kuroko. I mean, am I also going to get the same thing?"

"What do you mean?"

Unconsciously I approached and hugged him. I hid my face on his chest. His body scented like vanilla ice cream with chocolate topping and strawberries.

"—O-O-Ojousan?" He began stuttered.

"I refuse Kise because I—"

"...?"

"—like you, Kuroko."

I felt Kuroko sighed. So, he hated this confession? So, I would have the same bitter expression like Kise after this? But, I tried my best to express my feelings, "You changed me, Kuroko. It's not me that changed me, but you. Without realizing it, these feelings arise."

"But, I am just a butler, Ojousan. We should not be like this—"

Heard words that had definitely come out of his mouth, I let my arms from him. I'd already guess, he—courteous, obey the rules and very rigid—would say things like that. He certainly didn't want to tear the boundary between Butler and his Ojou.

"Okay, forget what I said. Just kidding."

"Oj—"

I left Kuroko who still dazed and not had time to continue what he wanted to say. I walked in a hurry, without realizing someone followed and tried to equate the position with me. Someone who would pulling my hand, and I looked at him with a teary expression.

"Ojousan? Are you crying?"

"N-no. There is dust entering my eye. Let go of my hand, Kuroko. I want to come in, it's cold here."

"..."

Better, much better. Just forget this feelings, right? The tears were already falling, couldn't go back. But, without I realized there was a miracle began to happen.

"If I say, I am really, really, really love my Ojousan, will you stop crying?"

I looked up to Kuroko, his flat face showed the seriousness of illusive—I thought.

"I was just kidding. Come on, just come in, Kuro—hnn ..?!"

Kuroko suddenly landed a kiss on my lips, made me run out of breath after running a fast race and crying. I heard my heart was beating even louder. My face became red under the moonlight. When Kuroko away his face from me, "Hn ... I'm a butler who doesn't deserve you, Ojousan. Forgive my deeds, but for now that's what I want to do, I can't help it."

"Ha?"

"I want you keep it a secret, just for the two of us."

I blushed. Blood up to my face, the super fast heartbeats seemed to make my body couldn't move. I fascinated by him.

.

.

.

*Again, sound of curtains opened*

Sound curtains and windows opened. Sound of chirping birds filled the room I slept. I was writhing in bed, trying to make my body more comfortable.

"Ojousan .."

Ah, the voice of Kuroko. I'd actually been ready to get up because I couldn't sleep, remembering his words and deeds last night. I was too shy to look at him. Red tinges began to invade my face. I was trying to hide behind a blanket.

"Ojousan .."

I pretended not to hear.

"Ojousan .."

Okay, I didn't hear anything.

"Ojousan, come on up. If you don't—"

If I don't? Definite you would threaten me, right? My favorite menus would be eaten by my brother, right? Was I right? Okay, a threat that had been mainstreams for me. There were more important things to do now—hid myself from this flat-faced creature.

*Sound of blanket pulled*

Kuroko pulled the blanket by force. I was trying my best to survive in the same position.

I felt someone pulled my shoulder and I found Kuroko who confronted his face to me—smiled at me. I blinked as trying to avoid the dazzling smile from him.

"If you don't wake up as well, I would do the same thing as last night."

Oh, God. My new threat in the morning, 'I will do the same thing as last night'. Did I want to wake up? So, what would I choose? But honestly I needed a morning kiss.

* * *

**Ahahaha! So, you all already know that my English is messed up! *cries* I'm 21 years old but my English as same as elementary school student, you know. Don't dare to laugh at me! *Just kidding, guys***

**But, I did't have any option! So, leave me aloneeee! I didn't want to continue this! But, the next chapter is Akashi. So…so….so….somebody out there! Help me, PLEASE! *depressed***

**If you found some mistakes, just tell me. I'll edit it later.**

**How is it? Someone who makes me suffered, have you feel satisfied? I'll throw a pair of scissors toward you! AHAHA.**

**So, shall I try the next chapter? Or not? Ah, but I'm a lazy girl. Maybe not. AHAHAHA. Last, don't forget to review nee, minna!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Seijuuro Akashi

**Settings : GoM as your butlers alternately.**

**For Chapter 2 : Akashi as your butler. Aomine and Midorima would make an appearance as other characters.**

**Note : Ojousan/Ojou means Milady.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

**My Butler**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Yandere Butler Type**

* * *

Another sunny morning welcome to the world. The sun didn't want to lose to show its warm beam which cooled the heart—for most of people, but for me, when the sun showed its face then the hell began.

*PSUUUUNG!*

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAARGH‼" I shouted hysterically when I saw a miracle happened before my eyes. A pair of scissors flew through my ear then embed elegantly on the carved woof of my bed.

"Better. Hurry up and take a bath. I've prepared the breakfast."

"Akashi! Can you wake me up by use of some common ways?!" I protested to someone who had been throw a pair of scissors towards me—he was wearing a neat coat which covering his plain red shirt and a black tie, also his hair color suited well with his shirt color.

"What do you mean, Ojou?" he asked me— acted that there was nothing happens.

"Huh? Are you really didn't notice what kind of scary activities you did when you woke me up in the morning, HUH?!" I grumbled. Someone I grumbled at only showed a flat expression and tried to ignore me while spruce-up his own clothes.

He replied, "But, that was an effective way to wake you up, Ojou."

"Huh? If it really hit my face, what will you do? Are you ready to take responsibilities?"

"Hmm…" he grinned, "—forget it. Hurry up take a bath and have breakfast. I'll wait you at the dining room," he ordered me. What? An order?

Then, he left me who have got angry with his attitude. So, be calm, myself.

.

.

.

Seijuuro Akashi—my family butler. The most sadistic butler I ever met. Could be seen from the way he used to wake me up in every morning. There wasn't any hesitation at all to throw a pair of scissors towards me when I didn't want to wake up. As the result, my heart almost broken off from its organs string as consequence of his creepy hobby.

Honestly I didn't understand why a human who had personalities such as Akashi could be a butler and also age difference between us not so far. Akashi was three years older than me. Somewhat illogically, why Akashi didn't go to university? Yeah, maybe because he was so smart that he didn't have to go to any university. Even my parents really like him—whereas they knew that their daughter always been in dangerous situation in every morning— because he was so smart, and had a good leadership. It could be seen by how he organized everything without mistakes.

"Ready? We could get late, so hurry up," he ordered me again while opened the car door.

"Yes. A moment, please."

Right, there was one important thing about Akashi that need to known. He was difficult type to be ordered but he was dominant type to give an order. In fact, Akashi didn't feel reluctant to give me an order. My parents had given a special authority to him to order all of the people at my house. Who were the boss and the helper? I thought the words like 'be ordered', 'the boss' and 'the helper' didn't exist in Seijuuro Akashi's language dictionary. So, what kind of words which recognizable by him?

"Ojou, don't forget. Today you have a violin lessons after school. You also have to visit your grandma at the hospital before closing hours. Tonight, you'll attend your friend's birthday party. Have you prepared a present for her?" Akashi disclosed my schedule for today. I nodded in understanding. His remembering ability was so great especially about my schedule—just for time like this, he looked like a real butler.

"I haven't. I'm busy lately. If so, after school we'll go to the gift shop, Akashi," I replied while typing something on my phone. I chuckled when saw what was written on my phone.

"Understood—" Akashi who was driving the car glanced at me. His eyebrow bent.

"Ojou.."

"What is it?"

"What are you doing with the phone?"

"Send a message. Why?"

"For who?"

"My friend."

"Who? Male? Female?"

"Female."

Suddenly Akashi stopped the driving then he reached out a hand to me, "Give me your phone, now!"

"What's wrong with you? I just send an email to my friend," I said—getting annoyed.

"Give me, quickly," I sighed. He ordered me again. Finally I gave my phone to him.

Akashi read all email I sent to my friend then returned it to me. The journey to the school had been delayed because of that. Akashi began to driving the car again.

"Right? I'm not lying," I said—grim. Akashi has being silent.

Only a phone problems or emails, he responded it seriously. He had a problem about his possessive attitude. His possessiveness sometimes made me get annoyed. But, I thought someday it would be his good side.

"Already arrived. Be careful, Ojou. I'll pick you up punctually so don't dare to go anywhere." He commanded me—again. Okay, I couldn't help about it.

"_Ittekimasu_."

Before I've opened the car door, he called me.

"Ojou, come here. There is something on your hair," Akashi gave me a signal to get close to him. I approached him then. I confused what he wanted to do.

"..?"

Nevertheless, slowly I approached him. His hand reached out my hair then suddenly moved to my chin and,

CHU!

"?!"

He did it again. Yes, he did. A dangerous attack—an attack which always successfully made my heart detached from its vessel, except his scissors—yes, a kiss right on my lips.

I reflexively pushed him and hurried open the car door then ran as fast I can. I didn't care everyone saw me run panicky with red-faced like I had been boiled in a high pressure cooker. I realized that Akashi smirked at me.

Not just like to attack me with a pair of scissors, sometime Akashi attacked me with another crazy deeds—for examples : hug, kiss, hug, and kiss then hug—oh, no, it was exaggerating. No, I mean, he always managed to steal a kiss from me by using all kinds of his tricky idea. I swore I was really feel grateful I could managed to escape before I heard he said those terrifying words : _'You're mine, Ojou. I'll always be by your side—protecting you. Remember it.'_

"Damn! What kind of butler is he? So brash!"

Forget it! Just pretend nothing happen—that was the actions I did to pass from all of his attacks.

.

.

.

In the terrace of my house outspread a garden filled by the red roses. I loved to sitting there and enjoying the beautiful scenery while drank my favorite tea—the Darjeeling Tea interspersed with sandwiches.

Today I wanted to study in the terrace in order to preparing my biology exam tomorrow. I could say that I wasn't good at biology so the teacher willing to show me directly.

Akashi was standing beside me while preparing the tea. He poured the tea into the cup—The tea was the high quality Darjeeling tea which perfectly boiled with a good technique so it produced fragrance. Then Akashi served it on the table, "This is for you, Ojou."

"Hnn.." I nodded then took the cup and began to sipping it slowly. As I expected, I love the tea he made. Not only the tea, everything he made always be the perfect ones—have high quality—no wonder why my parents really like him.

I tried to memorizing a various material for the exam tomorrow—the topic was human skeletal systems. I started from the structure of the skull, "E—to, this is forehead bone, ah, frontal..then..nose..nasal…what was it again? Cheekbone, what we called it again? Arrrgh!"

Akashi was paying attention to me who had problems to memorize it. Then he said, "What's wrong, Ojou? You need some help?"

"I'm trying to memorize them all since last night but…ergh… it's human skeletal systems."

"Okay, I'll help you then—"

He sat on the seat in front of me. Yes, actually, Akashi always helped me study—his super brain was very useful for time like this. My achievement are good because of his teaching technique rather Sparta yet effective.

He continued, "—in order to quickly remembering it, you have to practice directly. Give me your hand."

Foolishly I gave my hand to him. Then Akashi took my hand and placed my index finger onto his face. Starting from his forehead, "So by what we called this bone?"

"He? A.. e.. ho..it's.." I startled, not because of I forgot about the bone's name. But, why he used study method like this? Why we had to use Akashi's face? However I still have my own face. Nervously I replied, "—forehead, eum..frontal."

Then Akashi moved my finger to his temples, "What about this?"

"Ah..temples…um…," I stuttered more than before, "—tem…poral?" The next we moved to his cheek. My hands trembled, "—cheek? Ah..You know..hmm…AAARGH!"

I released my hand from his grasp, "Enough! I don't need any help from you! Why it has to be that method? Don't ever use the same method like that pervert teacher!"

"That pervert teacher?"

"Yes. He also did the same way like you when we learned about intern organ."

*GYUUUUT*

Akashi fisted his hand somehow like he wanted to crush anyone. Then suddenly he slapped the table,

*BAM!*

"Who is that teacher? I'll give him some lessons tomorrow. I'll make a good ending of his life, because he did something improper to Ojou." He said it with intimidating voice and a death glare which made me eerie.

"Hiii…Akashi, what's wrong with you? Calm yourself. Don't be so exaggerating, although I didn't like it, but I'm not a weak person so I couldn't let myself be treated like that. Furthermore, you did the same!"

"I'm different."

"Huh?"

"Because Ojou is mine."

*DEG*

Suddenly silent.

I tried to brace myself—tried to endure the heartbeats which had race in high pace. Finally I stood and left him—tried to hide my face which became redden. I shouted, "Don't kidding me!"

He smirked.

.

.

.

.

At school. After the biology exam over.

"Hey, you. Help me. Please bring that papers and… follow me," that pervert teacher suddenly called me. After the examination he left the class. That pervert teacher—named Daiki Aomine—ordered me to bring the papers which used for the exam. Why always me?

"Fine."

I brought the papers then followed him. That biology teacher had been so famous at school. It was all thanks to his bawdiness. Despite being so pervert, he also known of his greatness in basketball—he was an ace of the basketball club when he was in High School—because of that reason he selected to be an adviser in basketball club in my school.

"You don't interested to join the basketball club? For example, you can be the manager, maybe.."

"No, thanks, Sensei. Furthermore, I've my own club activities." I replied him sarcastically, remembering his deeds to me a couple days ago—taught me with practical method—I mumbled nonsense to myself, _'I don't want to belong to the same club as The Pervert Teacher like you!'_

"Really? I think we will get along there."

What? What did he say? Get along? No way.

"Haha, what a pity, Sensei." I chuckled as forced. I got annoyed.

"Right. What about move into the basketball club—" That teacher embraced my shoulder. What-The-Hell expression showed on my face. I tried to release myself from him. Actually he didn't embrace me too dense but I didn't like to be touched by someone pervert like him. Ah, it was annoying.

But suddenly besides his ear,

*PSUUNGGG!*

A pair of scissor was flying from unknown place. That incident successfully made the teacher shocked and released me unconsciously.

"Huaaa! Why suddenly a pair of scissor flew?"

_"A pair of red scissor? It definitely—"_ I murmured to myself and tried to find someone who threw the scissor—but I found nothing.

After school, I interrogated Akashi about the great incident. But the one I asked show his calm face and said, "I just protected you from a danger. Like I usually said, I'll always be by your side and protecting you."

After I heard the statement, I was a little bit surprised. So that was the reason. He always followed me wherever I go. No wonder why he always knew about anything I did. So that was a yes that my parents wanted Akashi protecting me at anytime and anywhere because they couldn't be always by my side—was that why?

.

.

.

The next day. At School. At my class.

"Who is he? So handsome."

"Looks like he is her butler. Look at his suit."

Everyone in my class whispered about something they saw. Yes, the red-headed man who was standing beside me while smiled. I sighed then stared at him, "Why are you here, Akashi?"

"I've decided that I'll keep an eye on you from now on directly, Ojou."

"Huh? Go home! Right now!" I shouted loudly. Got annoyed. Not only because of this happening. This morning—for the countless time—he threw scissors when tried to wake me up and then after I'd breakfast he stole a kiss from my lips with 'there are some crumbs on your face' as the reason to deceived me. And what now? He followed me until my school even my class.

I moaned, "Oh my God, please, stop this torture."

"What are you saying, Ojou?" He asked then smirked at me. Somehow I felt uneasy. My face became redden same as when he kissed me this morning. I couldn't face him. Tried to ignoring him.

*Sound of the bell rang*

Suddenly the bell rang. He got away from my class. I felt relief. I thought he would standing beside me all day during the class. But it was impossible. I could guarantee that the teachers never allowed someone like Akashi interrupted the lessons—maybe some disasters would come.

.

Since Akashi followed me to the school, there were many weird incidents happened. Flying scissors happened everywhere. When the pervert teacher taught and wherever I talked to my friends— those incidents only happened to the boys. Even that day, when I was doing some tasks together with my class representative, Shintarou Midorima.

"Hey, come here," Midorima called me. I approached him who was showing something in the laptop—some files about our research which gave by the physics teacher, "—why it turns out like this?"

"Hnn..well, I'll check them," I sat beside Midorima. He became closer and then,

*PSUUUNG!*

A flying scissors came across us pass through the windows which opened.

"WHAT?!" He was a little bit shocked but he tried to hide it and pretended nothing happens by adjusted his glasses which almost cracked. He was a tsundere after all.

"AKASHI~!" I screamed like a crazy. My voices echoed within the empty class. Again, Akashi disturbed me.

After that, I gushed at Akashi with profanity endlessly. As I expected, the red-headed stayed calm then driving the car at ease.

.

All of the terrifying incidents made me hysterics and the peak happened when the principal called me and gave some lectures because I let my butler hung around school and brought a dangerous weapon—a pair of red scissors—brought the terror to the teacher and the students.

"Akashi. Please stop following me at school. It was enough."

"I'm only protecting you from the people who want to hurt you," he said calmly.

"They're my friends!"

"But they were fishy," he continued with an extremely calm tone.

"NO! Who were fishy were you! Never be a history that the butler threw scissors toward his Ojou's friends. Who are you? Sebastian, huh?"

No. Sebastian threw a dozen of spoons and forks—not scissors.

I couldn't help myself but angered. Finally, I decided, "From now on, I'll come to school and come back home by myself. You have no need to accompany me. Just do your jobs at home. Now, go home."

Before I left, I saw his eyebrow furrowed.

.

.

It had been a week since Akashi didn't accompany me. I didn't care about him. I ordered someone else to help me—yes, I was really angry, I didn't want to talk with him. Finally I could be free from the hell he had been created—flying scissors and kisses—at the least I felt relieved, my life became quite without that weird heartbeats in my chest.

Today I didn't have any activities. I wanted to go somewhere alone after school. Yes, I felt free. Those were interesting experiences for me. Usually wherever I go, Akashi would go along. He never let me at least playing with my friends. Never. He would command me to came back home immediately.

"I never expected before, there are many interesting things here."

I walked around the town. Seeing many things had been sale out there and also tried some food I never ate before.

Tired of walking, I wanted to go home. But I didn't know much about the town because all this time I always rode off wherever I go. Since a while ago, I walked around at the same place. So… I got lost? I tried to keep on and didn't realize I arrived at a quite narrow street.

"So…where is this place? I don't know the way."

I felt dizzy. I decided to call my home and asked for pick up—but I still didn't want Akashi which picked me up. Before I had opportunity to call home, suddenly I heard, "Hei, miss. You lost?"

I saw a man who had a creepy face with messy hair talked and came closer to me. My forehead furrowed—disturbed. I turned back and left him but before I managed to run, he pulled then pinned me to the wall.

"Wow, look. You're quite cute. Your appearance..phew~" he whistled naughtily then grabbed my right hand. My phone fell, out of my grasp. "—what about making some fun with me? I guarantee you'll feel satisfy." He touched me. I tried to release myself but he was too strong. I couldn't do anything.

"Let me go!" I attempted to punch him with my left hand but he managed to avoid that. "—If not, I'll scream!" He locked my left hand so I couldn't make a single move.

"Ow~ Unexpected you're quite aggressive. I become angered. Do as you please, you didn't see? This place is quite and dark. Come on, follow me." He pulled me aim to the darker yet blocked place. I tried my best to calling for help. No one was there. So what was I hoping for? He pinned me to the wall and groping my body.

"AAAAH! Let me go!"

Didn't care about, he continued. My body trembled as he touched me. Disgusted, frustrated, scared, hated! There were big gap between our strength. I screamed with all my strength. Hoping for someone might come. "A-Akashi, help me! Akashi!"

I remembered about him. I called his name without stop. Why? Why he didn't even come to save me? He said he'll always by my side for protecting me. But now? He didn't show his face. I couldn't help but crying. I scared. Too scared.

Suddenly someone pulled the criminal who attacked me, made me freed and then knelt down. I didn't sure about the situation but I heard some blow voices repeatedly and also loudness of scissors which stroke hard on the ground. I saw what happen in front of me—Akashi was beating up the criminal. I felt relieved yet afraid of his expression which full of hatred.

"Ahh! You're crazy!"

I heard the criminal screamed hysterically then managed to escape. Akashi wanted to chase him but suddenly he turned facing me and came closer quickly. Without platitude, I held his sleeves in huge trembling.

"Ojou, are you okay?"

I wasn't able to say anything. He hugged me tightly.

"—forgive me. I wasn't there when you needed me."

.

.

.

I dazed. Remembering that incident made me feel nauseated.

"Ojou? How do you feel?"

Ah, Akashi. I didn't know since when I held his wrist. I was too afraid he would leave me alone.

"…"

"I'm sorry. If only I became more careful to keep an eye on you, maybe I didn't lose the trace and this wouldn't be happened."

I turned my head to Akashi. Keep an eye on me? Lose trace? Hearing them, I began to crying. Yes, I understood that he always by my side. He always followed me since a week ago silently. Yes, because my order—to not watching me—would be ignored by him. That kind of person he was.

"Ojou? Why are you crying again? Is that hurt?"

"Akashi… Don't leave me alone.. Don't let your vision shifted. Always by my side—protect me," I spoke as I was crying. He startled about my honesty. Then he smiled while wiped the trace of tears on my face.

"Of course, Ojou."

.

.

.

Another morning. I woke up. Somehow I forgot about the incident yesterday for a while. I moved my hand then touched something—yes, someone face who had felt asleep on edge of my bed. He slept when he was still sitting on the seat and leaned his red-head on the bed—yes, Seijuuro Akashi.

I startled when noticed him slept there. So he always beside me during the night? I got up and paid attention to his sleeping face. His face looked so innocent when sleeping, but when he got up the image changed drastically. Unconsciously I stroked each strands of his scarlet hair. I never thought before that his hair so smooth. All this time I thought my hands would be burnt out if I touched it.

Realizing I lulled by his hair, I got rid of my hand from his head but,

*GRASP!*

My hand was caught by the hand of someone who should be sleeping.

"?!"

Akashi got up then back to sitting properly. He stared at me blankly. I blushed when found out that he realized I stroked his red hair. My wrist held by him firmly then suddenly he placed my hand on his head, again. The red-haired man let my hand on his head, so….what did he mean? He wanted to be stroked by me again? Oh, no. My face was getting warmer. I couldn't stand it, especially about the loud heartbeats in my chest. I got rid of my hand and clenched it under the blanket.

Suddenly Akashi stood up and approached me. Took my chin and began to attack me with a morning kiss that he didn't do since a week ago. Usually, when he suddenly kissed me, I would struggle to push his body. But for this time, I didn't do anything—I closed my eyes as he gave me a deep kiss.

"Finally you admit that you're mine, Ojou." He smiled then. My body became frozen in embarrassment. He continued his words, "I'll always be by your side, protecting you." He stared at me deeply. I couldn't say anything.

But….suddenly…..his expression changed drastically—became darker,"—saa, it's time for revenge. I'll kill anyone who dares to touch my Ojou. Hahaha…" That was the most terrifying face I ever seen.

He approached the desk and took a pair of scissors which he put there.

"A-Akashi?"

"Be calm, Ojou. I'll kill him without makes any trace. Hmm.."

He went out my sleeping room with dark-aura spread on his body. He was a perfect person who would do something perfectly. Even killing someone would he done perfectly by him. What I supposed to do now?

"AKASHIIII~!"

* * *

**Well, eum…how was it? Akashi was OOC, right? I just wanted to show his yandere side. Whatever. Wahahaha! But some reviewer from the bahasa version really loved this chapter, I didn't know why. What about you?**

**Ah, I'm sorry for some mistakes. But somehow I managed to understand something about writing in English. Thanks for your support, guys! I love you!**

**I have a message for our guest ****Harukia Manami-san**** : Thanks for the review! It's good if you love it. About your request..eum...actually it's all depend on the bahasa version of this fic. But I'll think about it because I also want to make a story about Tatsuya or Shige myself. AHAHAHA!**

**Well...Don't forget to review ne! See you!**


End file.
